Torn Between
by Tiffany Jean
Summary: The war Began at Hogwarts, it ended at Hogwarts. A story about how one small emotion can lead to the downfall of everything... one small little feeling is all that it really takes in the end....


__

Let me first say that I haven't worked with Harry Potter a lot, I think I wrote one other HP fic that was fluffy, not dark like I'm planning for this one ::evil grin::. This isn't really an AU, not at all, but what I think could happen with the starting of the Light/Dark war that is so actually going to happen in the books. Things were eventually flipped around, people took their sides… But Hermione was never able to make up her mind between the Light… and her love when the war eventually began. Remember when Voldemort regained his strength in GOF? Remember that Harry's blood was the crucial ingredient? Well… That little detail allowed more control over Harry than Dumbledore, McGonagall or Snape ever imagined…

Torn Between

/Prologue/

"Draco!" A shrill scream erupted through the halls of Hogwarts; this war had more or less begun there, and it had just ended. After the ten years that death, destruction and pain had ruled the magic world, it had ended… at the expense of lives. And at the expense of love and feelings. 

Hermione Granger ran down the halls of the castle, looking down into each room as she did. It was as though there was a tornado at her back, and she was running to escape it; in truth, the tornado had ran away from her, and she was running to catch up to it, and to kill it on sight, to tackle it and try to get her own feeling back… as well as her love. She continued running, her muggle clothing stained in blood, her eyes wild as though she was a predator looking for the prey that had survived. 

She skidded to a stop, and gave up running; there was no point. 

"Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!" She yelled down the halls. "Harry fucking Potter!!!" Again. She didn't care about waking the students- the majority were already dead. Either killed by _him _ or they had killed themselves because they knew they couldn't escape _him_. Some of them were just smart enough to get away before _he_ had come. But… only an eighth of the children had been that smart. Good grief, she though. The _other _ one is dead, the _one _that actually matter to me. He's gone, and that's all that matters in the end. Killed, by _him. _"Harry! I'm scared!" She tried lying through her shouts, and she began to cry false tears. "Harry! I'm alone!!!" She heard footsteps after this, and she saw the glowing green eyes in the dark; she eventually saw his tall frame as well, a menacing look on his face. This changed as soon as he saw her, and his face turned to a scared one, and there was a terrified look in his eyes

"Mione?" He hardly whispered; a scared tone in his voice. He moved slowly towards her.

"It's me Harry, it's me." She tried to keep the charade up, so that she could fumble with the knife that was stuck between her pants and back; she played it off as fidgetting. She eventually got it, and slipped it up the belled sleeve of her shirt, and desperately threw her arms around Harry, and broke into sobs. "Draco's dead, isn't he?" She asked, the fake tears running down her face. 

His voice quavering, he answered her. "I killed him, he's gone. He's gone Mione. For good." He put his own arms around her, and held her while her small frame began shaking with sobs; he couldn't tell that this was all false. 

"So are you Harry." She said, her tone firming, and she reached into her sleeve and pulled the knife out, and drove it though Harry's back. She stood back, but she still drove it through him, feeling it wretch through his lungs, and she was satisfied when she saw the point burst through his chest. A single tear ran down her face, as she saw him collapse down onto his knees, and eventually keel over. There weren't any words exchanged.

In that /instant/ Hermione thought back the past year that had driven all of them to madness.

****

Fifth year was seemingly… uneventful. Despite Voldemort's grand return to the world in a solid physical form, he hadn't done anything. He had appeared only to disappear yet again. Cedric was missed, greatly as a matter of fact. Hufflepuff house eventually replaced their seeker, and…

Hermione's mind took back the former statement that their fifth year was uneventful. One of the biggest shocks in the entire time at that school to that date had occurred. Cho Chang had killed herself after Cedric had died. Now that she though about it, that had been the first factor in the downward spiral they all went on after that. It had almost killed Harry- he had been convinced that he was in love with her at that point. It had shocked Hermione- she had never been that close to a suicide. It hurt Ron- it had hurt Hermione and he was close to stupid over her. And Draco… It was his first glimpse at true pain. After that, he actually began to feel more human. So, all in all, fifth year actually had been eventful.

Sixth. The same. At first glance, it didn't seem like anything had happened, but when she looked closer at it, she realized that it was full of the little things that had set things into motion for the grand finale that had just passed. Hermione began to see what love really was. Ron began to realize that love hurt more than anything else in the world. Draco continued to become more and more human. Harry… Remained the same; he was a wreck after Cho's death, and it was true even then. Dudley had gotten a hold of his private journal that summer over break, and read about Cho, and he had said some… things. Harry had explained it in detail to them one day:

_"He had said that Cho must've been a whore to have loved a person from the magic world. He said that she would've slept with me in an instant because she was so loose. After that, I shoved him down the stairs… They said that was when he broke his left arm and right leg. I dragged him into the kitchen, and stuck his head in the oven and closed the door on it… Five times, I think." Harry swallowed. "The ministry eventually showed up, and took me out of the Dursley's house, and wiped their memories that I had ever been there, and that they had a son in the first place… Said that they understood my position."_

He had killed his cousin. Given, that wasn't a small thing, but the bastard had it coming to him for quite a long time. After that, Dumbledore had given permission for Harry to remain at Hogwarts over summer break. Ron and Hermione came to visit him as much as they could, but it was becoming harder since they were both beginning to have their own lives. Draco was spending time with them as well; he had eventually softened up, and they were the new threesome. 

That summer holiday, now that she though about it, was when her and Draco had gotten close; she even began… Well… They had been at a club one night; Hermione was showing him the muggle world, and he was amazed by the lights; they were more than even magic could conjure. He loved the music as well; it was a hard house beat that he kept jumping and down to on the dance floor. They had stayed out until… Late, so late she didn't even remember. One kiss had been shared between them, and after that it was all downhill. 

That was what eventually got to Ron. 

But what eventually _happened _ to Ron, happened later. So sixth year had it's small yet hidden meanings as well. 

That was when seventh year started. This was the epitome of all that had happened to this point. When she thought back to it, it was love that had eventually cause all of it. A fucking emotion, a feeling, had caused thousands of death, millions of loses…


End file.
